The concept of symmetry and how it dominates modern fundamental physics, both in quantum theory and in relativity is described by Katherine Brading and Elena Castellani in an article entitled “Symmetry and Symmetry Breaking”, The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Spring 2013 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.). Symmetry breaking or quantum-mechanical effects known as anomalies have acquired special significance in physics. In a situation characterized by an absolute symmetry, nothing definite could exist since absolute symmetry means total lack of differentiation. One of the first explicit studies of symmetry breaking with respect to physical objects and phenomena, especially electric and magnetic, was conducted by Pierre Curie at the end of the nineteenth century. One of Curie's conclusions is that symmetry can coexist with certain phenomena, but they are not necessary. What is necessary is that certain elements of symmetry do not exist. Dissymmetry or asymmetry is what creates the phenomenon. The 2008 Nobel Prize in Physics was awarded to Kobayashi and Maskawa for discoveries concerning symmetry violation in the field of particle physics. A growing number of theoretical physicists, notably Lee Smolin and Marcelo Gleiser, infer that a relational complete theory of the physical universe must have mechanisms that drive the universe away from symmetry and equilibrium and when the laws of nature are expressed in terms of fundamental entities there can be no symmetries. The symmetrical relationship of radiant energy to its impinging momentum was first deduced by Maxwell and later experimentally proven by Lebedev, Nichols and Hull. It is the propose of the invention to measure absorbed energy-momentum symmetry in a manner that will provide an experimental basis for asymmetrical anomalies that may or may not exist within a measurable range of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Prior-art devices measure radiant energy or radiant momentum, but not absorbed energy-momentum symmetry [as herein described by the present invention.] The present inventor generally defines absorbed energy-momentum symmetry as the comparison of radiant energy in units of W·sr−1·m−2·nm−1 directly against the momentum this energy imparts when impinging an equal-arm force comparator device, described in detail within FIG. 9, at the same angle of incidence and same instant and duration of time, measured in units of kg·m·s−1. Measurement of radiant energy occurs when a sensor transforms nonelectrical photonic stimulation to an electrical response that is suitable to be processed by electrical circuits. Prior art sensors transform the physical effects of impinging radiant energy into electric signals suitable to be processed by electrical circuits. These effects include but are not limited to piezoresistive effect, thermoelectric effect, piezoelectric effect, pyroelectric effect, photoelectric effect, temperature effect in p-n junction, and Hall effect. Further, and more particularly, the present inventor defines the terms “energy”, “absorb”, “momentum” and “symmetry” as follows:                Energy or radiant energy as used herein is more specifically the spectral radiance of electromagnetic energy from a blackbody radiation source as defined by Planck's radiation law, measured in units of W·sr−1·m−2·nm−1 where W is Watts, sr−1 is steradian, m−2 is square meter and nm is the monochromatic wavelength in nanometers. Radiant energy, including high frequency or low wavelength ionizing radiant energy, is normally measured using prior art sensors as previously described.        Absorb as used herein is defined as a materials ability to absorb impinging radiant energy as a function of Einstein's photoelectric effect defined as E=hv−Ø where a photon of radiant energy (hv) is absorbed by the impinged material with a portion of this energy used to liberate an electron defined as (Ø) work function and the remaining energy contributing to the liberated electron's kinetic energy (E). The variables (hv) are Planck's constant h (6.62606957×10−34 m2 kg/s) and v is frequency in hertz above threshold frequency. Threshold frequency or wavelength is defined as the minimum frequency or wavelength of radiant energy that will produce a photoelectric effect. A preferred material for use by the present invention to absorb impinging radiant energy is defined as that material with the smallest practical mass that generates the highest practical liberated electron kinetic energy from the lowest practical impinging electromagnetic frequency above threshold frequency, and is generally crystal lattice photovoltaic type materials. Other suitable materials may be employed.        Momentum as used herein refers to the principal first deduced by Maxwell that when radiant energy impinges a surface it exerts pressure or the property of momentum. Current understanding of energy to its impinging momentum is consistent with Einstein's E=mc2, which can be reduced by setting rest mass equal to zero and applying the Planck relationship to yield the quantized function of p=hv/c where h equals Planck's constant (6.62606957×10−34 m2 kg/s), v is frequency in Hz, and c is the velocity of radiant energy in a vacuum (299,792,458 m/s). A preferred embodiment of the present invention measures the radiant momentum of a known (measured) level of radiant energy impinging the invention's equal-arm force comparator targets and is a function of two quantities; the known mass (m) of the invention's equal-arm force comparator rotating components and its rotational velocity (V) caused by the impinging energy. These quantities yield radiant momentum (p) in units of kg·m·s−1 as a function of Newton's second law, or laws of motion as p=mV.        Symmetry as used herein is defined as a measurement consistent with physical symmetries attributed to radiant energy laws (equations). With regard to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, symmetrical measurement of adsorbed energy-momentum symmetry is defined as equal to the ratio of radiant energy in accord with Planck's radiation laws, detailed in FIG. 1, to its impinging momentum in accord with Maxwell's radiant momentum laws described above. Measurements inconsistent with these laws are asymmetrical. Further, broken symmetry is defined as a specific wavelength range measuring symmetrical while another mutually exclusive wavelength range measures as asymmetrical.        
Applying the above definitions and the skill of a person of ordinary skill, it will be understood that the present invention is useful, at minimum, to confirm, or not, absorbed energy momentum symmetry. Even if such symmetry is not confirmed by a preferred embodiment of the present invention, and instead an asymmetric energy-momentum relationship is found where momentum is greater than expected for measured radiant energy within the non-ionizing or smaller wavelength spectrum, this may indicate a casual mechanism for research indicating a statistical correlation between non-ionizing energy and adverse health effects.
It is well understood that the momentum of impinging radiant energy, in the form of Beta or subatomic particles, penetrate deep inside biological tissues damaging DNA and potentially initiating cancer and is considered dangerous at any energy level. Momentum of ionizing radiant energy also penetrates biological tissues liberating atomic particles from atoms or molecules altering chemical bonds that may cause biological damage resulting in radiation sickness, cancer, or death. The effect of non-ionizing energy, which is energy that is not capable of removing an electron from an atom or molecule, on living tissue is not fully understood and there is currently no known physical casual mechanism by which non-ionizing energy promotes adverse health effects. Significant scholarly research, however, has shown a statistical correlation between long term close-proximity exposure to some non-ionizing electromagnetic energy sources and possible adverse health effects. These studies include an extensive 2005 study by Oxford University which found a 70% increase in the risk of childhood leukemia when living within 200 meters of overhead high power lines however the National Cancer Institute (NIH) recently determined this study to be inconclusive. The National Radiation Protection Board (NRPB) study found evidence of a slight increase in childhood leukemia when exposed to close proximity electromagnetic energy and the National Institute of Health in cooperation with the U.S. Department of Energy's Brookhaven National Laboratory found that 50 minutes of cell phone usage (with the phone muted to avoid confounding effects from auditory stimulation) elevated brain glucose metabolism significantly in the parts of the brain closest to the phone's antenna. With explosive growth projected for close proximity and wearable non-ionizing energy emitting devices, world health organizations call for continued research into finding a possible physical casual link between this exposure and adverse health effects. It is projected that by the year 2020 over 50 billion of these devices will cause unprecedented human exposure to close proximity non-ionizing radiation.
Measuring an anomaly within the feeble force of radiant momentum requires an extremely sensitive device. The probability of finding an anomaly is significantly enhanced by measuring high intensity radiant energy over a large surface area. Prior art radiant momentum measurement devices typically comprise an array of micro mechanical semiconductor sensors that produce or define output capacitance, voltage or resistive changes in electric signals caused by bending, flexing or movement of capacitor, piezoelectric and piezoresistive materials impinged by radiant energy. Such prior art devices are shown in or similar to those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,495,199, 8,366,317, 8,664,583, 7,164,131 and 5,220.189, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. Prior art sensors are not always acceptable because semiconductor materials can be damaged by high intensity radiation. Also, quantized, processed, and calibrated output signals of prior art micro mechanical semiconductor sensors that are traceable to the radiation law being measured may also produce quantization bias errors that make it difficult to measure trace anomalies. Additionally, use of crystal lattice photovoltaic type materials for radiant energy impinged sensors, as required by the invention device, may cause electric fields that interfere with the electrical output of prior art sensors used to measure radiant momentum.